No Questions Asked
by BreakingSuperLock
Summary: You spend lots of time alone. Sometimes you spend years, and you just miss those arms that used to go around you. Night after night, no questions asked. Fireman Dean/Teacher Cas AU in which their kids decide it's time their daddies stopped being so lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that obsessedwithstabler and I co-wrote about a year/18 months/who knows how long ago. We have a buttload more, actually.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. The title and summary are taken from No Questions Asked by Fleetwood Mac.**

 **Cover art comes from sammycolt24 on livejournal.**

 **Warnings: Mentioned minor character death.**

Luke Novak was only six years old, and already he knew that he was different from a lot of his classmates. He liked to play on the playground and play games and he had a few friends, but he preferred to read under the shade during recess.

He was in the first grade and his father, Castiel, was a teacher for fourth grade. Luke lived alone with his father in an apartment a block away from the school. He didn't know his mother and even though he was curious, he never bothered to investigate.

Luke had a few friends in school and they had invited him to play football in the field, but he had politely refused the offer so he could read his new book and eat a snack at the picnic table. From his seat, he could see the playground for the younger kids and he occasionally looked up to watch the other children as they scrambled up and down the playground equipment.

One little girl in particular caught his attention; he had never seen her before, so he guessed she was in kindergarten. She was playing by herself on the swings and scooting forward so her feet would touch the ground.

As she dragged her red sneakers on the dirt, the swing slowed, but she lost her footing and fell forward. Luke stood up but made no move to approach her. Kids fell all the time. But when she didn't stand up and began to look upset, he put his book in his backpack and approached her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He held a hand toward her. She didn't accept it and she wore a pair of glasses with dark lenses even though it was cloudy outside. "Are you blind?" he asked as he knelt in front of her.

The girl was trying and failing to contain her tears as she rubbed her skinned knee. "Yeah. I hurted my knee," she whimpered tearfully.

"It's bleeding. Your elbow is, too. You wanna go to the nurse?"

"I don't know how to get there…" She sniffled. "But my knee hurts a lot."

"I can take you there." Luke grabbed her hand and stood up, helping the girl stand. "We need someone with us. I'll get my dad. What's your name? I'm Luke."

"Mary." She wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"What grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten," she answered, sniffling tearfully again when they started to walk. "I'm five."

"I'm six. First grade." Luke walked slowly so she could keep up without tripping and hurting herself again. He found his dad monitoring the larger playground with some other teachers. "Dad?"

Castiel turned at the sound of his son's voice. "Luke? What's wrong, buddy?"

"Can you go with us to the nurse? We need a teacher. This is Mary."

Castiel looked at his son and the trembling little girl. "Okay. Let's go." He ushered them off of the playground and straight to the nurse's office.

The nurse, whose name tag read Janice, looked up from her desk. "What's the issue?"

"She skinned her knee and elbow," Luke explained, gesturing to Mary.

"I see." Janice stood up. "Sit right here, sweetie." She patted the bench and Mary felt her way to it. "Did you fall?" she asked as she found a bottle of antiseptic and a box of Band-Aids.

"Off the swing." Mary took off her dark glasses and scrubbed a palm across her eyes.

"This may sting. Are you ready?" When Mary nodded, Janice squirted a small amount of antiseptic onto the scrapes and not to her surprise, Mary howled.

"That _hurt_ ," she spat accusingly. "You didn't say it would sting that bad!"

"Sorry." Janice opened the band-aids and put them on the scrapes. "There you go."

"Call my daddy," Mary demanded, still shaken from her fall.

"I don't think you need to go home, sweetheart. There's only an hour left for the day."

"I want my daddy!" Mary cried. "Call him! I wanna go home!"

Castiel nodded to the nurse. "Go ahead and call him. I'll stay with her until he gets here."

With a sigh, Janice nodded and left the room to get her phone.

Castiel crouched down in front of Mary. "Mary, I'm Mr. Novak, Luke's daddy. The nurse is calling your daddy, and I'm going to stay here with you until he gets here. Okay?" he murmured soothingly.

"Okay..." She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes again.

He continued to soothe and reassure her until her father finally arrived at the nurse's office.

Castiel saw him first and he quickly stood upright and offered him his hand. "Hello. I'm Mr. Novak. Are you Mary's father?"

"Yeah." Dean quickly shook Castiel's hand before he picked Mary up. "Are you okay, Mare? What happened?"

"I fell..." Mary wound her arms around his neck.

"She just scraped herself," the nurse explained. "I think it scared her more than anything."

"That happens." Dean situated Mary on his hip and looked her over. It was his day off and he had spiraled into panic mode the instant the nurse called him, but he relaxed when he realized Mary wasn't seriously injured. He looked at Castiel. "Dean Winchester," he finally introduced himself. "Thanks for staying with her."

"It was no problem," Castiel insisted. "My son was very eager to help."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, kid."

Luke shrugged modestly. "No problem."

Mary was starting to relax and finally lifted her head from Dean's shoulder. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye."

It surprised Dean that Mary was voluntarily initiating conversation, but he said nothing and thanked Castiel again before he carried Mary to the car.

As he buckled her in, Mary sighed. She suddenly felt very sleepy.

"You wanna head straight home or get some ice cream first?"

"Ice cream," Mary yawned.

"Okay, baby." Dean ruffled her hair before he started the car. He stopped at an ice cream place near his apartment and bought her a small sundae, which she ate just over half of before she nodded off. Then he took her home and carried her to her room. When he settled her on her bed, she curled up on her side and sighed in her sleep.

Once he was sure Mary was sound asleep, he quietly left her room. He loved his little girl more than anything in the world. She had come so far in the past year, but there were moments that reminded him she was still recovering and had a long road ahead.

Dean was a firefighter, something he had wanted to do ever since his mother died in a fire when he was very young. But he found that put out fewer fires than he had expected. It happened more often than not, but usually he was prying people out of totaled cars and getting cats and kids out of trees. Even if there were more slow days than anything else, he loved his job.

Dean met Lisa when she called the fire department to get her son out of a tree he had climbed and refused to climb back down. It wasn't long before they were married and welcomed Mary into their lives. Lisa's little boy, Ben, was eight years older than Mary and Dean loved him as his own. Lisa was pretty and funny and she made Dean happy, but he never felt madly in love with her.

Mary was four when the car accident killed Lisa and Ben and robbed Mary of her eyesight.

Dean had been at work when the call came in. A drunk driver had hit a car at a busy intersection, causing a three car pile up. Police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks were sent to the scene. Dean still remembered how his world had stopped when he recognized Lisa's car in the middle of the pile up.

Ever since the accident, Mary had been very shy and timid. She was still adapting to a world without sight, and Dean went to extremes to protect her. He had even changed his Impala's original condition by equipping it with secure seat belts and better air bags. He bought Mary the safest booster seat on the market and did everything he could to keep her safe. He had wanted to keep her home another year, but he didn't want her to fall behind and he couldn't afford to take an entire year's leave of absence.

He focused on taking care of his baby girl and making sure she had everything she needed. But sometimes he longed for someone to love. He missed having someone to stay up late with, watching movies and drinking beer as they cuddled on the couch.

Maybe one day, he told himself. Maybe one day he would find someone.

XXXXX

At the end of the school day, Castiel took his son home and began cooking dinner while Luke played in his bedroom. Castiel adored his little son. It had been just the two of them since shortly after Luke's birth, when Meg decided she couldn't handle the pressure of being a mother and wife and disappeared without a word. It had been terrifying at first, just the two of them, but they had quickly adapted. Now Luke was in the first grade and they were just fine.

But...

Castiel sighed as he thought of Meg. They had been dating for just a few weeks when she became pregnant with Luke, and Castiel felt honor-bound to ask her to marry him, even though he knew deep down she was not the one for him. She had refused his proposal and when Luke was two weeks old, she was gone. Maybe it was better this way, but it was extremely lonely.

When he was finished cooking, he laid two plates on the table, as well as two glasses of milk. "Luke! Dinner!"

Luke came out of his bedroom and rushed to the table, and Castiel couldn't resist ruffling his son's dark hair.

Maybe what he needed was to try dating again. Luke didn't need to know unless Castiel became serious with someone, and maybe it would break him out of this rut he had been in.

Maybe.

 **Review! It only takes a couple of seconds and it makes Destiel poop rainbows.**


	2. The Plan Begins

**Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: We only own Luke and Mary.**

The next day, when Luke went to his picnic table, he was surprised to find it already occupied by Mary. Mary heard someone approach and she raised her head. "Hello?'

"Hi, Mary. Can I sit with you?"

Mary smiled. "Luke!" She patted the seat beside her.

Luke sat down next to her. "Do you want part of my snack?"

"Sure." She showed him her snack. "You can have some of my snack, too."

"Thanks." Luke opened his container of strawberries and took one of her cookies. He bit into it, chewing thoughtfully as he handed his new friend a snack.

Mary took the strawberry that Luke pressed into her palm. "Mm!"

"You like it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah." After another bite, she said, "Your daddy is really nice."

Luke nodded. "Me and my dad live together."

Mary looked curious. "Me and my daddy live together, too. Jus' me and him."

That caught Luke's attention. "My dad's a teacher. What does yours do?"

"My daddy is a firefighter," Mary replied proudly.

"Really? That's so cool!" the small boy exclaimed, his eyes widening.

She nodded excitedly. "He's so brave, and really strong!"

Luke smiled as he nibbled on a cookie. "My daddy isn't my teacher. He teaches big kids. But he's a really good teacher. He got Teacher of the Year last year."

"He's really nice." Mary grabbed her juice.

Luke nodded. "He's fun."

They enjoyed their recess together, and a few days later, Castiel caught Mary's father when he was picking her up from school. He quickly caught up to Dean in the waiting area of the parking lot.

"Mr. Winchester? Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Dean stopped and turned around, recognizing the man as the teacher who had waited with Mary the day before. "Yeah?"

He motioned to Luke, who was hurrying over to Mary. "Luke has been talking nonstop about your little girl, and I was wondering if we could set up a playdate for them."

Dean stared at Castiel as if he had three heads. "You mean she's actually talking to other kids?" Mary's teacher always told Dean that Mary was tense and awkward, and his heart ached for his little girl to have a friend.

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about other kids, but according to Luke, you're a very brave firefighter and you and Mary live together in a little apartment. And you call your car 'Baby'."

Dean had to chuckle at that. "It's just that Mary's really shy. Her teacher told me she practically has to force words out of her and she never plays with the other kids. It's great that she's finally opening up to someone."

"I've watched Mary and Luke at recess, and they seem really happy to play together." He smiled softly. "I guess having single dads can really bond kids."

Dean nodded in understanding. "I guess so. You can bring him over tomorrow if you want. They can have a playdate."

"Okay." Castiel took down Dean's number.

Dean put Castiel's number in his phone. "I live in the apartment complex on West Avenue. Apartment 206."

Castiel smiled warmly. "Great. I can bring them over after school."

Something about the other man's soft, gravelly voice made Dean's heart skip. "Sounds like a fantastic idea," he agreed, watching as Luke and Mary approached them.

"Very good." Castiel smiled again as their children joined them. He hugged his little son while Dean scooped Mary up.

Mary snuggled into her daddy's shoulder. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

Luke tugged on his father's arm. "Me too, Dad!"

A thoughtful expression crossed Dean's face. "You know, they could hang out today. We can grab a pizza for them and we can have some guy time while they play."

"That sounds great." Cas ruffled Luke's hair. "There's a pizza place just down the block. Luke loves it. Right, buddy?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"We know that place. It's on the way to our apartment."

"Cheese pizza," Mary requested.

"Yeah, picky, I know," Dean teased. "God forbid we let your pizza come in contact with anything."

Castiel snorted. "Luke is the exact same way," he informed Mary's father as they began to walk toward the pizza place.

They ordered two pizzas, a cheese one for the kids and a meat pizza for themselves. They ordered it to go and took it to Dean and Mary's apartment.

Once they were in the apartment, Dean set Mary down and she toed off her shoes. Dean set the pizzas down on the coffee table while the kids went to the kitchen to wash their hands and get juice boxes.

When the kids were settled in with their food, Castiel and Dean grabbed some pizza as well and sat at the table. Dean sat across from the cerulean eyed man and gave him a soft smile as they made themselves comfortable.

"Thanks for this," Castiel said gratefully. "Luke likes other kids, but he really doesn't bring any over or go to anyone's home. It's usually just me and him."

Dean ate a bite of pizza and nodded. "Mary hasn't really had a chance to socialize much. She was kinda shy in preschool, but... not like she is now. She's a chatterbox around me and my brother, but she's usually quiet around everyone else."

Castiel smiled when Mary laughed at a silly joke Luke told her. "Well, you can bring her around anytime. She's a darling little girl."

"Yeah." Dean watched the kids for a moment. "Luke seems like a good kid."

"He is. I worry about him constantly, though. His mother left when he was just a newborn, and it's been just the two of us since. I don't really date, and I worry a lot about whether or not I should bring someone new into his life."

Dean nodded sadly. "Mary's mom died a little over a year ago, with Mary's half-brother. It was a nasty car wreck. That's how Mary lost her eyesight."

The teacher's face fell. "Oh. I'm so sorry. That must have been so hard on you."

"Yeah. When Mary got out of the hospital, she wouldn't let me out of arm's reach. I had to use a lot of vacation days. Now she'll stay with my brother and not have any trouble, but that's about it."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. "We could have the first few playdates here, so that Mary is comfortable. I'd hate for her to be uncomfortable or frightened."

"She's usually okay in new places as long as she's not there a long time or if I'm somewhere nearby. I'm always afraid she's gonna get hurt, but I can't exactly bubble wrap the whole apartment."

"I understand that. I wanted to bubble wrap Luke when he began to walk."

Dean added another slice of pizza to his plate and emitted a low laugh. "I've made more than a couple of ER runs over minor things. I guess I overreact a lot. Mary's always been clumsy, anyway, so when we had to move out of the house, I made sure I found an apartment with carpeted bedrooms and no stairs."

"Daddy, you know I can hear you."

"Are you done eating and eavesdropping?"

Mary giggled. "Yeah."

"Why don't you go show Luke your toys?" Dean suggested. "I don't think he'll be too enthusiastic about your dolls, but I bet he'd like your cars."

Nodding, Mary stood up and grabbed Luke's wrist.

Luke obligingly followed Mary down the hall.

Castiel looked at Dean. "They seem to be getting along great."

Dean nodded as he finished his pizza. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Dean got up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. Then he returned to his seat and handed a beer to Castiel. "It's on the house," he teased playfully.

Smiling, Castiel opened his beer and took a small sip.

Dean could hear giggling down the hall and a quiet motor sound, undoubtedly the remote controlled Impala he had bought for Mary. "Sounds like they're having fun." He opened his beer and took a drink

"It does," Castiel agreed.

Dean relaxed. "It's not every day I get to just relax with someone. It feels kinda good."

"I'm enjoying the company as well. I spend most of my day with twenty ankle-biters. Adult conversation is very satisfying."

Dean snorted. "I spend most of my time getting people's cars open and pissed off cats out of trees." He grinned in amusement.

Castiel couldn't help laughing as well. "Cats?"

"Yeah. People call the fire department for some pretty stupid stuff."

"Maybe they just want to see a good looking firefighter at work," Castiel mused, sipping at his beer.

"Guess so." Dean's green eyes twinkled as he took another sip of his drink. "It's not all bad."

"Hmm." Castiel nestled more comfortably into the couch as he nursed his beer.

Mary had left her room to use the bathroom and after overhearing some of the conversation, she quietly padded back into her room. A grin touched her lips, and she sat down with a proud smile.

"Our daddies are talkin' a lot," she told Luke.

"My daddy's lonely." Luke watched Mary intently. "Is your daddy lonely, too?"

She nodded. "I think so. He hasn't kissed anyone since Mommy died."

"I've never seen my daddy kiss anybody."

Mary's face lit up. "Our daddies could be boyfriends one day! Then they would kiss each other."

Luke thought that over. "That's a great idea! They wouldn't be lonely anymore and you could be my sister!"

Mary nodded excitedly. "We gotta let them get to know each other real good," she said thoughtfully.

"That means you and your daddy have to come over a lot. And me and my daddy will come to your house."

"Yeah. They gotta see each other all the time."

Mary smiled. "Okay. We'll do it."

"Okay!"

 **Please review!**


End file.
